dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Brainiac
Vril Dox, also known as Brainiac, is a super-intelligent alien being from the planet Colu who has fought the Justice League many times. Extremely advanced mental abilities that have allowed him to work through numerous robotic and even human proxies make him a dangerously formidable opponent. It is difficult to tell whether you're dealing with the original Brainiac, or one of his drones. His obsession with knowledge has led him to shrink down many cities to bottle size for transportation on his Skull Ship, including Kandor on Krypton. Afterwards, Brainiac traveled the galaxy in pursuit of knowledge and destroyed the sources of the knowledge to increase his value and sought to apply this to the entire universe to complete what he perceived as his function and purpose, making him as one of the nemesis of every hero and villain alive. "Allowing the Earth's so-called 'Justice League' to escape at this juncture is '''unacceptable'." :—Brainiac. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Corey Burton (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Vril Dox As Brainiac *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Pink? *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Brainiac 5 (biological descendant) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers * Alien Physiology: ** Genius Level Intellect: Just like a computer can store data in its memory, Brainiac possesses a superior intellect, on the order of a 12th-level intellect. It could record all knowledge from a planet. ** Possession: Brainiac is difficult to destroy as it could also transfer its programming into another computer or living beings such as Lex Luthor through nanotechnology. * Android Body: Brainiac has built countless bodies to provide different advantages depending on the situation. Whether it be a human for hiding, a computer for digitizing or a ship for transport and combat. Examples of some abilities it built into these bodies include: ** Superhuman Strength: ** Superhuman Durability: ** Flight: ** Elasticity: Specifically the ability to project metallic telescoping tendrils. ** Energy Projection: The tendrils can channel electricity through them. ** Energy Absorption: Brainiac can steal life forms data directly from their bodies. Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation * Brainiac's Skull Ship: Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Brainiac Wikipedia * Brainiac DC Database Notes & Trivia * Brainiac first appeared in Action Comics #242 (July 1958). * Brainiac boasts a 12th level intellect, whereas humans only possess a 6th level intellect. * Vril Dox II; aka Brainiac 2, is the clone son of Brainiac. While as cold-hearted and manipulative as his "father", Brainiac 2 freed his home planet from the ruling dictators and became the founder and long-time leader of the interstellar police organization known as L.E.G.I.O.N., which was created following the destruction of the Green Lantern Corps by Parallax (Hal Jordan). Vril later has a son, named Lyrl Dox; aka Brainiac 3. * Brainiac also has a descendent in the 30th and 31st centuries named Querl Dox; aka Brainiac 5, who worked with the Legion of Super Heroes to atone for his great-great-grandfather's misdeeds. Brainiac 5's ingenuity with technology led to the invention of, amongst other things, the Legion's flight rings and the force field belt which became his signature device in combat. He has also managed to designed various methods of time travel to enable the team to travel to the 20th and 21st centuries. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Brainiac's Forces Category:Geniuses Category:DC Universe Characters